twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Breaking Dawn - Part 2 movie reviews/@comment-5066357-20121117161120
I really enjoyed this movie. Best one of the saga. I thought the beginning when the opening credits were on and the transformation of a vampire in the background was really good. Then the part after Bella wakes up and you see everything in vampire sight was good too. I then thought the way the hunt was done was good. I liked the way you see the man climbing the cliff and you see Bella's senses take over. I also enjoyed the part where Bella and Edward walked back to the Cullen's home and you see Renemsee's gift work. But I didn't like the way they did Renesmee as a baby. Me and my sister thought she looked like a monkey. I was laughing so hard when Bella hit Jacob for imprinting on her child and Edward wouldn't stop it. I thought the Bella and Edwards' cottage was cool. I also laughed when the couple go back to the Cullen's home and Emmett is asking if they broke anything. The part were Jacob phases in front of Charlie was cool coz you don't get to read about it in the book. I thought the part were the Cullen's were getting ready for Charlie to come was interesting. Then when Charlie came I found it funny when he kept asking if Bella turned into an animal as well as Jacob. The arm wrestling scene was one of my favourites coz it was funny when you Emmett loose at strength for once. I liked the way Bella kicked the rock in victory. I didn't like the way they had done Renesmee growing up coz she didn't look real. The scene were you see Irina when Renesmee is catching snow flakes is knida cool coz the way she jumps up and catches them. Her voice was cute. Just before Alice has the volturi vision and Edward and Renesmee were playing the piano it really didn't look real. And when Alice had her vision I like the way you saw them move across the snow then the Volturi crest. The immortal child scene with the Volturi, the Denali sisters, Sasha and the child. The way it just goes into it when Carlisle is speaking. The part were one minute Jane is holding the child and the next minute she is throwing it into the fire shows how Jane is. When you see Carlisle and Esme asking the Egyptian coven to be a witness and Benjamin uses his gift to get their attention is a really good scene. I also liked the scene were you meet Garrett. You just see a random man singing down the street then Garrett pins him to the wall by his neck. You then get Emmett and Rosalie appearing and Garrett going along with them. The part were Jacob is talking to the new wolves who have phased and then Vladimir and Stefan arrive is quite a good scene. The scene where you see Alec first use his gift was one of my fav scenes aswell becuase of how it worked- and Alec and Jane are two of my fav characters. I loved how the vapour just poured out of his hands and paralizes the vampire Toshiro. When Edward is asking everyone to stand with him against the volturi is quite a good scene because you see everyone wanting to help and fight against the Volturi- even though their my fav. I like the scene were Bella is practising her shield because it's funny when you see Edward's reaction after getting shocked. Emmett is quite funny in this scene as well. The Christmas scene is a good one at Charlie's. You see Bella getting ready for confronting the Volturi whilst at Charlie's with Edward, Jacob, Renesmee, Charlie, Sue, Seth and Leah. You see Renemsee really happy even though she might have to leave her parents the next day. When everyone is sitting around the Pre-fight bombfire I think is a good scene. You hear a bit about the Romanian's and you also see Benjamin use his gift again. The battle scene. Where you see both groups of vamps. Cullen's and the Volturi. You see the main members of the guard who have been in the other movies- Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri- along with the leaders- Aro, Marcus and Caius. The laugh Aro makes after he reads Edward's vision is creepy yet funny. When Alice and Jasper return and you see Alice hand Aro her hand you never know that you've gone into the vision. When Alice shouts "You've seen what will happen and you still won't change you mind!" You know something is going to happen. When you hear Alice telling Jacob and the child to go you know something is definitely about to happen. Then Alice kicks Aro and she is instantly held back. When Carlisle starts running to save Alice I thought "This is a different side to Carlisle. You never see him like this." When he collides with Aro and falls to ground I thought he was fine. You see his body move then stop. I could hear murmurs going around the cinema. Stuff like "Get up Carlisle." Or "What's wrong with him." Then you see Aro hold up a head, Carlisle's head. I could hear gasps all around the cinema. Then the fight begins. When everyone starts fighting I started thinking "Who is gonna win?" You see vamps and wolves killing each other then it becomes known characters. I don't know the order of them dying. You see Bella target Jane and that's when Alec becomes the protective brother. He runs over to Bella and pins her down, saving Jane. Then Emmett comes and picks Alec up before throwing him down on the ice. You don't know what is going to happen until you see Alec's body on the ground with no head. Jan's reaction is heartbreaking as she watches her brother die. This is where I was like "I'm not liking this battle." as Emmett is also one of my fav characters which makes it my fav character killing my other fav character. Jane then Inflicts pain on Jasper. When he falls to the ground in agony he becomes a target. Members of the Volturi go over to him and smash his head, ending him and earning more gasps from the cinema. With Bella still trying to get her shield working Jane is still inflicting pain. She targets Seth and fills him with pain. Seth falls to ground, whimpering until Felix pulls him up and bites his neck. Seth falls to the ground, whimpers, then dies. Leah looks at him with horror and sadness. Meanwhile Jacob is running with Renesmee whilst being chased my Santiago. He hears Leah shouting in his mind "Jacob! Jacob!" Jacob instantly knows that Seth has passed and starts to whimper before picking up speed. Back at the battle Benjamin punches the ice, creating a large hole along the clearing. Edward is being pinned down by Demetri who pushes Edward in it. Thinking Edward is dead, Demetri walks away smirking and grinning until Edward jumps out and tears of Demetri's head. Esme's is falling into the hole whilst being held by an unknown member of the volturi. To save Esme Leah jumps onto the vamp and pulls it down into the hole, sacrafising herself to do so. Alice spots Jane trying to use her gift. She speeds over to her and starts to attack her. Jane fights back but isn't strong enough as Alice throws her to Sam who starts to tear Jane apart. Now the deaths of the three leaders of the Volturi. Caius is battling Tanya who pulls open Caius' jaw and mouth and slowly pulls them apart, pulling off his head. A painful death for an evil man. Marcus just stands around, not fighting. He spots wolves surrounding him. He speaks, saying "Finally I die." Before the wolves pounce on him. Now Aro. Aro is angry about loosing his coven and guard. He goes to kill Bella, who kicks him in the face. Aro's next target is Edward. He starts to strangle Edward but Bella graps hold of his neck and rips his head off. Bella then picks up the torch used to burn Carlisle's body and burns Aro' body. It goes back to Alice holding Aro hand. It turns out to all be a vision. You see everyone who had died -Carlisle, Jasper, Alec, Jane, Seth, Leah, Demetri, Caius, Marcus and of course Aro- still alive. The volturi leave after seeing another half vampire half human hybrid and know that Renesmee is no danger.